Le mystère de l'étoile sombre
by Ksarali
Summary: Une histoire qui commence de manière légère pour s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la confusion et les interrogations. De l'action, de l'amour et des rencontres au programme, avec comme l'indique le titre, une bonne dose de mystère!
1. Une rencontre étonnante

Perdue dans le méandre de ses pensées, elle observait le vide qui s'étendait à ses pieds. En fait non, elle n'osait pas regarder. Ou juste jeter de rapides coups d'oeil. Elle regardait ses pieds. Elle sentait que derrière elle, ça se bousculait. Elle entendait au loin les gens hurler son nom. Enfin, son père, qui était à quelques mètres de cette falaise. Et le commandant de la flotte royale. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. _Plus jamais..._ se disait-elle, pleine de tristesse. Devant elle c'était le vide. Un peu plus bas, la mer, calme. Paisible. Juste un petit bateau, à quelques mètres des rochers. Des rochers qui l'aideraient à s'envoler au pays des rêves, là où tout était plus simple. Elle balança un pied au dessus du vide. Des hurlements de femmes qui étaient venus assister à la scène. Le malheur des autres fait toujours plaisir. Les êtres humains sont ainsi. Mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle glissa. _Non, je ne veux pas, j'ai peur. Non... _Mais elle tombait, avant de frapper l'eau de plein fouet. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

_Où suis-je?_ Elle ouvrit les yeux. Au sec, sur un matelas de fortune fait de sacs de toile grossière et rembourré de paille. Au dessus d'elle, un homme à l'odeur particulièrement forte. Un drôle de chapeau sur la tête, et des cheveux en bataille entremêlés de fils de laine et de perles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retrousser le nez.

-Génial, j'ai repêché une bourgeoise en plus...  
Elle était désormais parfaitement consciente, mais les dames de cette époque se faisaient languir et mettaient du temps à reprendre connaissance. C'était une astuce que lui avait donné sa nourrice pour attirer les hommes. Elle feigna donc de ne pas avoir repris entièrement connaissance.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
-Ma belle, je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow en personne. Enchanté, jolie bourgeoise. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre prénom? Ou n'est-il réservé qu'aux gens empestant le parfum?  
-Jessica. Je ne me sens pas bien...  
-Goûtez ça, vous irez mieux après...

Il porta à ses lèvres une bouteille qu'elle était forcée de boire. _Oh mon dieu... C'est..._

-Du rhum, ma p'tite dame... On va toujours mieux après ça.  
Elle retira sa bouche, et du liquide coula sur son corset. Elle sentit la nausée venir et mis la tête en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas vomir... Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Un bateau?  
-Y'a des tas d'gars poudrés qui s'rammènent. 'Vaudrait mieux accoster.  
-Non. Emmenez-moi.  
-Y'a pas d'place pour une jolie dame sur un bateau de pirate. Les donzelles, ça porte malheur.  
Des pirates? Oui, ça pourrait être un bon échappatoire. Elle se releva doucement. Le tête lui tournait un peu. Elle leva la tête et vis la hauteur de laquelle elle était tombée. Le commandant devait la chercher, avec son père... Non, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rester sur ce bateau. De partir loin... Elle s'approcha donc, l'air aguicheur, de cet homme qui sentait le bain annuel, et qui se tenait à la barre.  
-Vous savez, Monsieur Sparrow...  
-Capitaine.  
-Capitaine Sparrow, il existe beaucoup de choses qu'une dame peut faire...  
-Voici la raison qui fait qu'une femme n'est pas admise sur un bateau. Vous trouvez toujours le moyen de nous manipuler...  
-Et vous de fuir... Emmenez-moi, capitaine.  
Il la regarda quelques instants et se mit à réfléchir. Cette fille pouvait lui être utile pour réaliser son plan. Mais faudrait qu'elle apprenne...  
-Est-ce que vous savez, quoique j'en doutes fort, vous servir d'un bateau? J'veux dire manipuler les cordes, la barre, les compas, et tout ces trucs qui font qu'un homme restera toujours...  
-Bien sûr. Mon père m'a appris sur le premier bateau qu'il m'a offert pour mes 10 ans.  
-...  
Génial, j'ai réussis à le convaincre, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant.  
-Vous savez, Jessica, les pirates sont très superstitieux. Ils n'aiment pas que des femmes débarquent dans leur univers de voyous tout le temps bourrés et fiers de l'être.  
-J'ai saisis. Auriez-vous quelques vêtements dont je pourrais me vêtir?  
-Dans la cabine, par terre.  
Elle descendit et sentit le bateau virer de bord brusquement. Elle fut obligée de se tenir aux murs poussiéreux. Elle baissa les yeux sur un tas de loques qui semblaient être des vêtements. Elle prit une grande chose qui s'apparentait à un pantalon en toile vert foncé, ainsi qu'un haut de toile blanche et une veste aux manches déchirées (donc absentes) en cuir marron. Elle trouva aussi un rasoir (que le capitaine ne devait jamais utiliser). Elle coupa ses cheveux d'un coup de lame et plaça sur sa tête en guise de foulard ce qui devait être au départ une chemise, ressortit de la cabine et se planta sous le nez de son nouveau « patron », qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés.


	2. On va se débrouiller

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et prit une voix d'homme:

-Je vous salue, mon capitaine!

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, se contentant de la regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Sa mâchoire était légèrement entrouverte, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt ridicule.

-Fermez votre bouche, Capitaine Sparrow. Vous allez gober les mouches...

Elle se tenait droite devant lui, le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

-Vous...

Il reprit de sa contenance:

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas vous savez...

Elle sourit et s'avança vers la poupe du bateau. Et aperçut quelque chose à l'horizon. Elle fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle devina ceux qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite.

-Capt'aine?   
-Oui?  
-Auriez-vous une longue vue?  
-'Sûr! Dans la boite, derrière vous.

Elle sortit la longue vue et regarda. Elle fit tout son possible pour garder son calme et parla d'une voix qui lui semblait sereine:

-Capitaine?  
-...  
-Capitaine Sparrow?  
-Quoi encore?  
-Je ne suis pas sure de la vitesse de ce rafiot...  
-Sachez, Madame, qu'il en a plus dans le ventre qu'on le prétend...  
-J'en doute...  
-Ne soyez pas dédaigneuse, jeune fille... Vous allez voir. Venez à la barre.

Elle s'avança et prit d'une main ferme la barre. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est une des seules choses que son père avait fait de bien pour elle. Elle savait que c'était lui dans ce bateau. _Il fera tout pour..._ Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Sa plaie n'était pas cicatrisée. Elle regarda son nouveau patron, et ses vêtements qui empestaient. C'était ça, sa nouvelle vie. _Ce sera toujours mieux qu'avant, dans mes corsets trop serrés, et mes dizaines de jupons qui me tenaient trop chaud..._ Le capitaine effectuait toute une série de manipulations et déplia une des voiles secondaires sur le bateau. Ils prenaient de la vitesse. En tout cas suffisamment pour que le bateau ne devienne plus qu'une petite tache sur l'océan, qui disparut rapidement. Elle poussa un soupir. Que d'évènements lui étaient arrivés ces dernières heures... Elle tenait la barre mais ressenti rapidement un tiraillement dans son estomac...

-Capitaine?  
-Appelez-moi Jack, les capitaines par ci et par là, j'en peux plus...  
-Jack?  
-Oui?  
-Auriez-vous à manger sur ce rafiot?  
-Bien sûr...

Il descendit à la cabine et remonta avec un grand récipient dans les mains. Il souleva le torchon posé dessus pour laisser apercevoir une espèce de bouillie verdâtre, qui coupa tout de suite son appétit à Jessica. Et le fait de voir Jack y plonger ses mains noires de poussière puis de porter à sa bouche cette substance lui passa définitivement le besoin de manger dans l'immédiat. Elle retroussa son nez comme à son habitude et regarda avec horreur son compagnon de route manger le plus salement du monde.

-Y aura-t-il bientôt une escale prévue, très cher Jack?

Il lui répondait la bouche pleine de nourriture, en laissant s'échapper quelques postillons de la même couleur que sa bouillie.

-On peut s'arrêter au prochain port si vous voulez.  
-Combien de temps dites-moi?  
-Une demie journée de route, je dirais. Sauf si vous voulez jeter l'ancre sur cette côte-ci pour vous reposer un peu... Après toutes les émotions que vous avez eues...

Un pirate qui se mettait à faire dans les émotions? Le capitaine s'en était lui-même rendu compte et se reprit:

-Mais pas trop non plus, qu'on reparte à l'aube...

Jessica hocha de la tête et fixait la côte. Elle changea de bord et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Une fois arrivés, ils jetèrent l'ancre. Elle se sentait épuisée. La nuit tomba rapidement. Elle descendit dans la cabine et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit lit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Jack, qui comprit instantanément son hésitation.

-On va se débrouiller...


End file.
